Wellbores and underground formations are often subject to deformation over time. The result of such deformation may be the loss of production zones, the loss of a wellbore or leakage from a formation. The ability to detect deformation in a wellbore and/or formation may be useful for warning of impending collapse or buckling, and for allowing for changes in production practice and/or remedial action. Fiber optic techniques may be utilized to measure strain and/or temperature in a wellbore. Such techniques may be insufficient to effectively provide a complete indication of leaks or other fluid flow in a wellbore, well casing, formation or associated elements of a subterranean system.